


【桓郗】药石

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 桓郗
Kudos: 2
Collections: 南北朝短篇





	【桓郗】药石

桓冲有两年没有见到郗超了，接到正式委任去出任荆州前，他暂且安置在京师的桓氏府邸，在收检那些书卷和笔墨时，郗超悄无声息地进来了。

桓府没有任何一处地方是回绝郗超造访的，于是他们坐下喝茶。桓冲见他孝服已除，一张脸却依旧苍白得不见一点血色，心内一沉，但该说的话还是要说的。

他说，景兴，如果你准备的话和两年前一样，那就不必再说了。

就此放弃桓氏的利益和地位，折辱屈尊于谢安之下，这种事情是早已经决定了的。

郗超却只是问他：玄公子呢？

桓冲突然油然而生一种无明业火，面前的年轻人瘦弱苍白，带着与世无争一般的出尘之气，他却只觉得他面目可憎。

“够了，”桓冲道，“我不会让你见到他的。我眼见你是如何挑唆蒙蔽我兄长的，绝不会再把桓玄也交给你。”

郗超以为只有他一个人在忍受痛苦和屈辱吗？桓冲忍受的绝不会比他少。

事情好像完全掉转过来了，郗超不可思议地变成了脾气温和的那个人，他反问：“挑唆，蒙蔽？”

那可能都不足以叫做挑唆和蒙蔽，郗超态度强硬的时候，能直接对着桓温发他暴躁的脾气，既不戒佛家大忌的贪嗔痴，也全不怕死。

“或者我说得更直接一些，”桓冲道，“你因为自己的野心，把他变成了王敦那样的人。而且——”

郗超冷漠地反驳他：“你以为你是王导吗？你是觉得桓公的名声连累了一族的前途，而我必须为此负责吗？所以桓公在你心内，只是任凭郗超摆布的傀儡？”

他好像又变回了那个苍白尖锐的青年，与学佛的时候不同，与做忠臣孝子的时候不同，他道：“你没有侮辱到我，你在侮辱桓公。”

桓冲说不出话来，郗超替他说下去：“你在心底怨恨桓公，是吗？琅琊王氏每一个在坐享其成王敦带来的地位时，似乎也在私下怨恨着他。原来，你也只是这种程度的人而已吗？桓公真是错看了你。”

桓冲不想再同他谈下去，他道：“无论如何，我会带桓玄去荆州，桓氏的事情，不必再烦你操心。”

桓温本来可以做一个名臣，却因为郗超，变得像王莽、董卓，以后会怎么样呢？史书里会怎么写他呢？

这些郗超全然不管，他只是要做这件事，便一意孤行地去做。

但桓温认可他的一意孤行，认可他的放肆猖狂。直到桓温将死时，桓冲都不见郗超的悲伤，而只见他的急促，抓着桓温的最后一口气，成他的野心。

他实在没有见过比郗超更冷酷无情的人。

那本来是一句很伤人的话，但是郗超无动于衷，他道：“是的，确实和我再也没有关系了。”

他恢复了古井不波的平静，除了桓温这个名字，什么都不会再惊扰到他了。

他不再说话，起身往内室去了，是走惯了的熟门熟路，比桓冲，比桓氏的任何人都要熟稔。

他曾得到过这样的信任和放纵。

桓冲并不是一个刻薄的人，至少比郗超要温良谦恭得多，否则也难以得到桓温的托付。

只是，他确实不喜欢郗超，郗超的所作所为断绝了他们安稳度日的后路，现在他们处境艰难。如果不是谢安，只会更加走投无路。

谢安已经是很好的情况了，他还能够保全桓玄，现在只有桓玄是重要的。

郗超的野心总还会有新的着落，但是，与桓氏无关了。年轻人蓬勃生长的野心总能有新的目标。

好像有点久了，桓冲想起年轻人病态的脸色，叹了口气，起身去看。

郗超倒在床榻边，捂着嘴，血沿着他的指缝往下淌，他发着抖，忍受着剧烈的痛楚，却没有发出声音。

每个人都应该为他的行为负责，每个人在佛的面前的都是平等而独立的，任何福泽荫佑也救不了要独自面对死亡的他。

桓冲抱住了他的背，他终于明白了见到郗超后的那种莫名的不适感。

活人见到死人，总难免会有不适。

郗超便仿若已经是一个死人。

郗超也这样坦白地告诉他：“我要死了。”

真是遗憾，不能看见桓玄长大，他已经老得足够去死了。

杀死野心家的唯一办法是杀死他的野心，谢安已经办到了。

别这样，你还年轻，你还很年轻，想想你的父亲，你会有将来。

这种话桓冲说不出来，欺骗死人没有意义，郗超又那么聪明，看得出他并非真的关心。

桓冲从背后抱他，假装是桓温在抱他，咬着牙不出一声，自欺欺人。

直到郗超这口气缓了过来，从他怀里脱身。

病入膏肓，药石无灵。是他该得的果报。

郗超信佛，最信的就是这因果报应，他与桓公，从头到尾都清醒地知道自己在做些什么，然后，一意孤行地去做了。

他们是共犯。这是郗超最骄傲、最自豪的身份，剥除之后，他的人生也就此死了。

桓冲不是桓温，桓玄也许会像，但他也不是。郗超的桓公，只有那么一位。

那么为他付出一切都是值得的，包括今天病入膏肓在等死的情况。

“如你所说，郗超确实是一个混蛋，”郗超把那封旧信展给桓冲看，道，“我应该死得更早一些才是。”

那是郗愔曾经写给桓温，放弃兵权的信，也就此，桓温的权力达到了前所未有的高峰。

“你看不出来，他们都看不出来，说明，我学得很像。”

郗氏一门都是有名的书法家，这样紧凑秀美的字迹被用来写奉法要，也被用来伪造书信，为外人谋取父亲的权力。

那是他一生中最骄傲的时刻，那是他最接近权力的时刻。他该当为此不得好死，但是他心安理得。

他翻阅浩如烟海的佛籍，手掌被划得伤痕累累，但是那份宁静最后却都着落在这封充满了谎言与欺诈的书信之上。

他已经能够正视死亡与自己的一生了。

桓冲简直没法想象这样的事情，也没法理解他疯狂举动下的平静。

“我的父亲是无辜的，不当承受丧子之痛，这不公平，”郗超道，“所以我要把它拿回来，在我死后交给他。”

那么郗愔失去的就不是他最爱的一位儿子，而是欺骗他、坑害他，并且险些使得他们家族覆灭的一个仇人。

这个仇人真是死得太晚了。

郗超把信拿了回去，他道：“那么，桓玄就拜托将军了。以后如何，我也无能为力了。”

他已经为他和桓温共同的野心耗尽了所有力气。

桓冲看着他走出去，衣摆和衣袖灌满了风，他看起来就像是随时要被吹走，或者突然就死了一样，但是他没有，他稳稳当当地走出了这间屋子，走出了这座宅子，并且不会再回来了。

这里已经没有什么再值得他留下的了。

END


End file.
